Risotto Nero vs Esdeath
' Finale (83).jpg|'Necromercer Updated''' Risotto Nero vs General Esdeath.png|Peep4Life ' '''Risotto Nero vs Esdeath is a What-If Death Battle Collaboration Between Peep4Life and Necromercer' Description (NecroLife Season, Episode 1! When your team that you have come to care for is brutally murdered, and you are the last member left alive (Or still active), what do you do? Do you take revenge? Hell yeah! Do you get you ass kicked and die? Hell yeah! (Sadly.) Well here we go! (Magnets vs Ice!) 'Intro' Necro: A good team leader cares for their team, helps their team and fights for their team, and if needed,avenges them. And these two cover all of these categories and then some. ' Peep: Risotto Nero, the leader of La Squadra and wielder of the stand Metallica.' ' Necro: And Esdeath, the leader of The Jaegers, and the wielder of Demon's Extract.' ' Peep: He's Necro and I'm Peep and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE!' 'Risotto Nero' Necro: The man that is Risotto Nero knows tragedy and death as if they were an old friends. At the age of fourteen his cousin was run down by a drunk driver. Despite the fact that the law punished the driver severally, But Nero could not forgive him however, so about some four years later Nero assasinated the man in cold blood. Then three years after that, at the age of twenty one Nero obtained his stand. Then Nero joined the Mafia, rose through ranks quickly and became the leader of The Hitman Squad. ''' '''Peep: Later on, Nero felt as though he should rank up in the mafia as,considering the fact that The Boss did not trust him or his group, So he and his group were under paid and mistreated by the boss and the other squads within Passione. Necro: After years of mistreatment, Nero and his squad had finally had enough. They decided that it was time to push back. By trying to take over Passione. Key word trying. Eventually, after their members had been picked off one by one by the protaganist group and by the boss's body guards, Nero was the only one left. Peep: Nero then decided to take things into his own hands and attack the boss. He went to locate the boss and that went well. Then he went to fight the boss and that went... less well. Yeah, the boss screwed him over, but Nero at least put up a very good fight, all thanks to his stand Metallica. Not the metal band. Necro: Sadly. Metallica allows Nero to control iron, especially the iron in organic beings and from his surrounds, like rocks and sand. With this power Nero can create objects out of Iron inside of his victams Such as when he created razor blades and a pair of scissors inside of Doppio's throat. Risotto's signature attack is one in which he cuts his foes and steals the Iron from their blood, which can cause many side effects, such as not being absorb oxygen, or lightheadedness and in extreme cases, which Nero is, by the way, It can cause death! Yikes. Peep: Yeah, Metallica has other abilites too. Nero can turn Invisible by putting small particles of iron all around his body,refracting light and therefore becoming invisible. And, if Risotto takes any damage, he can patch himself up, as shown when he got his foot cut off and then reattaching it with some large staples. Necro: Nero has one more ability, and that is controling his blood when it is outside of his body. Popup: This was shown when Nero controlled Naranja Ghiranga's Areosmith Peep: Nero is also very, very intelligent, and very observant, being able to deduce that Doppio was the Boss just from meeting him once. And Nero himself is pretty deadly, being very athletic, and also being very stealthy thanks to his skills as an assassin, and due to his invisibility. Nero's strategic mind pairs well with his stand, and he knows it's and it's power quite well, due to having had it for at least seven years. Necro: Nero is surprisingly fast, at least reaction and attacking wise, due to being able to keep up with King Crimson, a stand which can see the future! And Nero was able to out maneuver and deal massive damage to Doppio and King Crimson! Peep: Nero is the leader of the assassination squad for a reason, as he has shown himself to be very effective close combat, and with his stand. Nero also tends to be very sadistic, at least when he goes about learning his enemy's powers, basically torturing them until they show their trump card. And of course, that proved to be a fatal mistake, during his fight with Doppio and The Boss. Necro: Yeah, despite being very powerful, Nero has quite a few weaknesses. The first of which being that Metallica must have Iron to be used at all and it’s range kinda sucks, only having an effective radius of about thirty six feet. Nero is also known to allow his feelings to get the best of him. And to top it all off Nero can not use Mettalica defensivly, as in reality, it is not but bunch of metal microbs swinning around in his blood stream. ''' '''Peep: Granted Nero will almost always have some kind of iron laying around somewhere. But over all Risotto Nero is not one to mess around with, unless you want some free Internal piercings.' Risotto Nero: So Trish is around there somewhere...They're getting closer...I will kill them all, I swear it. Esdeath (Esdeath) Peep: Esdeath. A name that sends shivers down the spines of even the most hardened fighters. Necro: Well, there is more than one reason for that – we will touch on one later on. But for now, we’ll talk her history. Peep: Turns out, General Frosty Nips was born and raised in the Northern Frontier Lands, and was raised to be a hardened killer and poacher of Danger Beasts. The Partas Clan, chief of which was her father, held a very simple philosophy that Esdeath herself would come to follow religiously. Necro: That being: the ones who die, were simply too weak to survive – and should be spared no mercy nor sympathy. Peep: And one day, it turned out daddy-o was himself too weak. Esdeath returned to her tribe to see it in ruin, and held her father as he passed away. Necro: This set her on a path to never be weak, where she would challenge herself to become the strongest possible version of herself that she could be. Thanks to her malicious streak, she was able to join and climb the ranks very easily. This earned her the right and the qualification to attempt to master an Imperial Arms. Peep: The one that called to Esdeath was the ominously named Demon’s Extract. And - bang to rights - should have drove her insane... insaner. See, you were supposed to sip some ''of the ritual blood. Esdeath kinda just guzzled the lot. ' '''Necro: With this, she was able to become even more overpowered, often taking out entire insurgencies with the might of the Teigu. Though an accomplished fighter, something was missing from her life. And while squashing rebellions was satisfying, and the challenge of hunting Night Raid was intriguing, Esdeath became interested in love. Peep: She would find her heart of ice thawed by the young Tatsumi, and would engage full Yandere mode in her pursuit of him. Eventually though, Tatsumi would be free of her advances, and the General would ultimately fall at the hands of Akame in the final push for revolution across the Empire. ' '''Necro: The fall of the General would ultimately spark the beginning of the end for a lot of the Empire, so let's get into what gave her such an aura of fear and respect from her opponents: ' (Jaegers) 'Peep: Well, Esdeath was a skilled warrior long before the inheritance of anything particularly super-powerful. She was a skilled tactician and had a way with the blade that was almost unrivalled. She rose through Imperial ranks with ease, eventually earning the right to her Teigu. ' 'Necro: After consuming all of the blood, ahead of the advised amount, she would display her will and strength of character by subduing the voices in her head resulted from Demon's Extract. ' 'Peep: I wouldn't go as far as to say she stopped herself going insane, by the way. More like, she prevented herself from reaching all new levels of insanity instead. But the trade off for being a bit of a fruit-loop seemed fair enough; Esdeath would inherit cryokinesis on a massive scale. Now, pardon me for being a bit of a geek here; cryokinesis ''is ''my favourite power, but this ability alone was enough for Esdeath to end wars in a split moment. ' 'Necro: Former General Najenda recounted a mission where both she and Esdeath were sent to quell an uprising that had gotten the upper hand on the Empire momentarily. Where the soldiers had been losing ground by the minute, Esdeath simply froze over the choke point and allowed the village to be burned to the ground. ' 'Peep: Freaky shit, right? And that was when Esdeath's thirst for war was truly on display; she allowed survivors to regroup down the line as it would result in another war - more intense - down the line. ' 'Necro: There were several techniques she developed with the Teigu, one being the Hagelsprung, which appeared as a large chunk of hail coming out of the sky. ' 'Peep: She deployed this to great effect, almost catching out even Akame with the technique. On top of that, she had the Grauhorn, a large icy spear she could generate in the air that would pierce through targets. And then there was the Weissschnabel - where Esdeath simply tossed shards of ice at an opponent instead. ' 'Necro: Weirdly, Demon's Extract had no Trump Card to begin with. So the fact that Esdeath managed to use ''three ''of them is quite something. ' 'Peep: Not just ''use ''them, Necro. She created them. Like the Ice Cavalry, allowing Esdeath to summon a squad of icy centaur soldiers to aid her in combat. You think Esdeath alone is bad, a squad of her own military is probably about to end your whole career. ' 'Necro: She could freeze over entire terrains and create a 'Russian Winter' with the Ice Storm Commander in Chief. The ice terrain obviously benefits Esdeath when she can create weapons out of the ice freely as she did against Akame, creating makeshift shield, knives and swords. ' 'Peep: She could even make a temporary ice arm if she needed to. You know, like after the time she had to remove her arm to counter Murasame's curse. She even continued the fight with one arm, and could have even won the fight with the help of her most well known trump card: ' 'Necro: Mahapadma! ' 'Peep: Akame ga Kill's response to Chaos Control, Esdeath literally froze time and space. Just, you know, when she decides to. Admittedly, this is a rare usage as Esdeath will only call on it when she feels she is about to lose. ' 'Necro: Or when she is trying to prevent Tatsumi's escape. She used it to try and prevent his second escape, even if Incursio developed resistance to the time stop. As well as this, she used it to gain the advantage on Susanoo, and almost to get the kill on Akame. ' 'Peep: Except for Akame was smart enough to bait the technique and hit her from another angle. The ability is very powerful, and almost always results in a clear cut killing chance, but Esdeath's strength is really taxed by the move. ' 'Necro: Despite her fear factor and experience, Esdeath is still only a human. And though her techniques are very impressive, her Teigu does put a strain on her body for all the techniques she uses, there is a chance of fatigue. ' 'Peep: Though she can use her physical strength to compensate for his if she needs to. Remember that time she kicked that dude's skull in? And she went blow for blow with Susanoo as well. So, while there are certain weaknesses in her game, you'd still count your blessings to ''not ''be in her way. ' ''Esdeath: Of course not. I feel no empathy for the fragile! The strong feast on the flesh of the weak. Those who die, are not strong enough to survive!'' '''Intermission Necro: All right, the combtants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all... Peep: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Nero_vs_Esdeath_intermission.png|Peep4Life Fight The Capital, Morning, the Emporer (More like Honest's) Throne Room. "Sir, please! I'm begging you for protection! There's a crazy man after me!" An athletic, tall pink haired boy asked the Emporer and Prime Minister frantically, as if his life depended on it. This boy was named Doppio and he had a secret. A very Deadly one. He was two people. Literally. One side of him was a young innocent boy, and the other was a murderous psychopath, who would do anything to keep his identity a secret. Doppio was in trouble. A man who went by the name of Risotto Nero was coming after him thanks to Risotto having figured out that Doppio and the Boss shared the same body. "Well, I don't see why not...that is, if you are willing to preform some...services for me." the Prime Minster, Honest replied. "Yes sir! I'll do anything! His name is Risotto Nero! He's tall, muscular and he wears a black hood and claok, as well as a pair of striped pants!" Doppio said, being to young and naive to understand Honests advances. "In that case, Esdeath. Go solve this problem." Honest said, gesturing to a busty blue haired woman who had been standing silently in the corner. She smiled in response. "Gladly." She said, snapping her fingers and a small squad of guards left with her. As Esdeath and the troops left, Honest motioned for Doppio to follow him. Doppio did, but as they were walking down a hallway, Doppio got a phone call, making his trade mark "BRING!" sound, then reaching in to his bag and pulling out a telephone...that was not connected to anything. "Yes Boss?" Doppio asked from the other side of the phone. "Doppio, this man means you harm. And I will not allow that to happen to you. I will now give you some of King Crimson's power. Kill him." The Boss said, as a second face sprung to life on Doppio's forehead, and a pair of red arms with a crisscross design on them manifested in front of him. Doppio nodded and hung up, just as Honest turned towards him. "Why did you make that noise, woman?" Honest asked, glaring at Doppio. Doppio didn't answer, even though he was surprised to hear that Honest thought he was a girl. He then looked into the future, seeing Honest with multiple holes through his chest. Doppio gritted his teeth, not wanting to kill him, but knowing he had to. Doppio commanded King Crimson's arms to impale Honest in multiple places, effectively tearing his body up. Honest fell backwards, an Doppio let out the breath that he didn't know he had been holding in. Doppio turned to leave, and suddenly stopped, when he looked into the future once more, seeing himself fall forwards with a knife in his back, and the bloodied Honest standing over him. Doppio panicked and manifest KC's arms once more, commanding the stand to decapitate Honest, who had just stood up. The prime minster was finally dead, his head hitting the ground in front of him with a splat. Doppio exhaled again, and quickly hurried to leave the castle, and unbeknownst to him, he had been observed. Meanwhile, Esdeath lead her troops into the square and gave them one command. "Find and kill the man known as Risotto Nero." Esdeath said, as she looked around. It would have been nice if she had been given a larger team, but this one would have to do. As her troops began to fan out, two of them screamed and fell over, metal spikes sticking out of their heads, killing them in an instant. "What the hell? Men, get back to me, now!" Esdeath shouted, drawing her rapier from it's sheath and getting into a combat stance. s her troops ran back to her, they all fell, one by one, various metal objects sticking out of their bodies. "Where are you? Show yourself now, you coward!" Esdeath said, a pale blue light flickering around her left hand. "I am no coward. It offends me that you would think that about me." A voice said, Esdeath's head snapping towards the sound, seeing a man in a black coat and hood, with black and white stripped pants, who had just stepped out from behind an street corner. "So, I understand that you are looking for me?" The man said, pulling a knife from his belt and taking a few steps forward. "We were, but it would seem that you are eager to die. But you didn't have to kill my men, you know." Esdeath said, pointing her rapier at Risotto. "I am an assassin, so I prefer one on one combat." Risotto said, stopping about three yards from the ice general. "An assassin? Is he part of Night Raid?" Esdeath thought, then taking a few steps forward herself. "Are you part of Night Raid?" She asked, raising her blade, and pointing it at Nero. "No. They have been trying to kill me for sometime now." Nero responded, taking a step back from Esdeath, making sure to keep a distance from her. "Why are you running, Risotto? Are you scared? I have orders to kill you, just so you know." Esdeath said, a few ice particles surrounding her hand now. "Not at all. I could kill you at anytime. However, I am cautious, as I am unaware of if you are a stand user or not." Nero said, this time leaping back a few paces. "Fu Fu Fu. You talk a big game Risotto. Now let's see if you can play it." Esdeath said, lunging at Risotto with her rapier. Nero avoided the attack with ease and took another step back, avoiding her next strike, and then throwing his knife at Esdeath, who deflected it with an icicle. She struck again, with Risotto avoiding it and stepping now retreating behind a street corner. Esdeath followed after him, and upon turning the corner, she saw that he was not there. "Now where did you go?" She asked, then looking around, not noticing that he was right behind her, as Nero had activated his invisibility. Nero retreated, moving through the streets silently, knowing that he needed to learn more about her before he engaged her in a head on collision. "Hmmm...Did he teleport? Or is he invisible? The way he acted, I would bet more on invisible... I'll have to smoke him out." Esdeath thought then waving her hand at the ground, and creating a massive ice tower, from which she began to fire icicles around the city. One of Esdeath's icicles struck the ground in front of Nero, shattering the stone tile it hit. Nero took a step back, noting how powerful her attacks were. "It would seem that she's trying to kill me with scatter gun tactics. This confirms that she has no clue where I am." Nero thought, as he moved around another street corner...and walked straight into a girl's chest. This girl just so happened to be Leone of Night Raid. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Leone asked, as Nero pulled his head out of her cleavage. "Wait a minute... I know who you are! You're today's job! Risotto Nero!" Leone shouted, making a grab for him, which Risotto avoided narrowly. Suddenly, another icicle hit the ground, splitting the tile it hit in half. "You pissed off Edeath as well? Damn, not only are you an enemy of the rebellion, you're also an enemy of the empire? Wow, you are really fucked." Leone said, as she threw a punch in his direction, which he avoided once more. "Metallica!" Nero exclaimed, activating his stand, creating razor blades inside of Leone's forehead, all of them ripping through her flesh and skin, causing her to scream in pain. "ARGH! You dick! I'm gonna kill you for that!" Leone screamed, lunging at the head of la squadra with hatred in her eyes. Her scream reached the ears of Esdeath, who grinned, upon realizing who that voice belonged to. "Leone...what are you doing here? So Night Raid really is after you, Risotto." Esdeath said, as she quickly jumped off of her tower and ran through the city streets, quickly reaching the alley way where Nero and Leone were fighting. Upon reaching the alley, Esdeath fired multiple icicles at Nero and Leone, all of which were avoided by both assassins. "You lead her right to me!" Nero exclaimed, quickly avoiding strikes from both of his attackers. Esdeath quickly blasted Leone away with an icicle, knocking her out, and then slashing at Nero with her rapier, which Nero diverted with Metallica, making it swing into a wall, shattering it to bits. "I have seen all of your tricks. You are weak." Nero said, activating his stand again, now causing needles and screws to construct them selves in Esdeath's blood stream, tearing through her skin with ease. Esdeath screamed in pain and jumped back from Nero. " I am not weak, Risotto. I have yet to show you all of the powers I wield. And that teigu of yours is quite deadly, so you may be worthy of my true power." Esdeath said, as she snapped her fingers, shooting multiple ice spikes at Nero, who avoided them with ease. "Is that so?" Nero said, using mettalica to create a few knives, which he then shot at Esdeath, who deflected them without a second thought. "Ice Calvary." Esdeath said simply, and with a snap of her fingers, multiple ice soldiers appeared. "So you have another power. I have another one as well." He said, ducking behind another corner, activating his invisibility and climbing on top of another building. "Get him!" Esdeath exclaimed, her troops rushing around the corner, and upon seeing nothing, they came back to Esdeath. Suddenly one of them fell over, dead, it's head having been obliterated by multiple knives that had been shot at it. "His power is...Invisibility!" Esdeath realized, knowing that to be that precise, he would have to be close by. Esdeath fired multiple icicles, all of which were blocked and deflected by some knives and scalpels which Nero had shot at Esdeath. Esdeath caught one of the knives, which had made it through the storm of projectiles and held it out. "His power seems to be based off of magnetism... And since he's invisible, this should be able to tip me off when he gets near." Esdeath thought, as the knife began to quiver and spin, indicating that Nero was on the move. More cuts and gashes appeared on Esdeath's body, as Nero slashed her up internally, in an attempt to kill her. Esdeath noticed something strange about her blood. It was yellow, instead of red. She also noticed her breathing was labored, as if she was having a rough time absorbing oxygen. "You may notice that your blood is yellow, and that your breathing is more difficult, no?" Risotto's asked. "What...did you do to me?" Esdeath asked, breathing hard. Simple. No matter how heavily you breathe after massive amounts of iron have been stolen from your body, you will be unable to absorb any oxygen. You have basically become a corpse before you ever die." Risotto said, now throwing another knife at Esdeath, who blocked it with great effort. "Found you." Esdeath said, a grin spreading over her face. "What?!" Nero exclaimed, as Esdeath immobilized him by having one of her troops, which Nero had forgotten about, stab him through his leg, brining him down to his knees. Nero quickly shattered it's head with a bunch of knives, but it was to late. "Mahapadma!" Esdeath shouted, as time it's self froze! "Allow me to tell you something, Risotto. The weak will always die. And the strong will always live. That is my philosophy, and it has kept me alive for my entire life. You were a worthy opponent, and I will remember you. But here is where you die." She said, as she jumped in the air and created a massive ball of ice and hurled it at Risotto, who was now visible. Time resumed, and the ice ball flew down at Risotto, who had just struggled to his feet. The ball flew closer and closer, and Nero attempted to escape, reaching the edge of the roof and leaping off, hitting the ground and continuing to run, just as the ball hit the building, leveling it entirely, creating a massive dust cloud. When the dust cleared, Esdeath adjusted her cap an turned around. "Fool. To think he could escape me..." Esdeath said, with a sigh. Then walking over to the wreckage of the building, to make sure that Risotto was dead. " I won't die. I promised them...I promised my men. They died. And I lived. I will kill the boss...but I can only do that after I kill this woman. Please, give me the strength to win." Nero thought, as he began to wake up. Her attack had knocked him unconscious, but it had not killed him. Suddenly, a few golden figures appeared in front of him. It was Prosciutto, Pesci, Illuso, Formaggio, Ghiaccio and Melone. "Boss, we believe in you. And none of us are truly dead, at least as not as long as you remember us." Prosciutto said, then look at his boss with a look of seriousness. "Remember what I always said. A true assassin never says "I Will Kill You." Because by the time they say such a thing, their target is already dead. And with those words of wisdom, We must take out leave. She will kill you if you don't wake up soon." Prosciutto said, as he and the rest team faded away. "I understand." Risotto said, as he woke up and barely managed to push himself up, onto his knees. "So you are still alive. You won't be for much longer." Esdeath said, as she drew her rapier and rushed Nero, thrusting it at him. Nero avoided the attack, and turned invisible once more. "That trick won't work again!" Esdeath said, turning around and slashing, expecting to hit Risotto, but instead hitting empty air. "What?" She exclaimed as a massive metal spike erupted from her chest! "I have a promise to keep. I promised my men. I promised them that I would avenge them. And to do that, you can't survive. I must kill the boss, who is the man that you are protecting." Nero said, as he reappeared behind her. "Only the weak die...Does this mean that I am weak?" Esdeath asked. Nero left her question unanswered, only raising his arms, and calling upon Metallica one final time. "Like, I said. I could have killed you at any time." Nero said, as he brought his arms down, beheading the icy general in an instant, Her head rolling a few feet upon hitting the ground, leaving a bloody trail behind it, then resting next to a destroyed fountain. 'K.O.' Risotto managed to stagger away from the carnage. After he left, Leone finally awakened, and upon seeing the remains of the City Block, and Esdeath's headless corpse, she decided that Night raid might need a new plan. Back at the capital, just as Doppio was about to make his escape, he got a new prediction. One in which he saw a man walking up behind him... A man with a pink, humanoid stand... "So, you are a stand user, are you not?" The man said as he walked up behind Doppio. "Yes I am and yet...You are too! Who are you and what do you want?" Doppio said facing the man, manifesting KC's arms. "Hmph. My name is Yoshikage Kira. I am thirty-three years old...an violent one, aren't you?" Kira said, avoiding a punch from King Crimson. "I don't care how old you are! What the fuck do you want?! You had better answer me quickly or..or..I'll kill you!'' ''Doppio exclaimed, as he swung at Kira once more. "Insolent Brat. I will kill you quickly. Kira said, then manifesting his stand, Killer Queen. Suddenly a voice entered Doppio's head. "Doppio, he's far to strong for you. I will take over from here." The voice said, as it took over Doppio's body, and had him take off his sweater, revealing a lace top. "You will be erased." The Boss said, manifesting King Crimson's full form, and approaching Kira and Killer Queen. TO BE CONTINUED! Verdict Necro: Well. Gentlemen, we are down my ice waifu. Peep: This was an interesting match. Necro: Esdeath put up a good fight, but she was just terribly out classed by Nero. Peep: Esdeath was stronger and tougher by a long shot, but Nero was far, far faster then Esdeath. How? This guy's able to keep up King Crimson, which blitzed the fastest stand in the series! ya know, Silver Chariot, the guy who can easily move ate well over 365 times the speed of light! (Thanks to easily blocking and avoiding light at close range.) Necro: And while Esdeath's power set would keep Nero on his toes, she just really could not land a hit of any kind on Nero, due to his speed. Peep: Nero's stealth would allow him to mainly stay untouched throughout this fight, while Nero could keep dealing chip damage until he could score the win. Not to mention, his attacks were internal, and thus they bypassed durability, meaning Nero would only have to attack Esdeath's heart or brain, and that's game. All right. Demon's Extract is in Esdeath's blood, but there is no evidence that she could resist Metallica, as there is no evidence that she can manipulate her own blood. ''' '''Necro: But the main thing we need to talk about is Esdeath's time stop. Peep: Yeah? How could Nero get around that? Necro: Well, it's quite simple. First off, based on Nero's fight with Doppio, he would most likely stay invisible for the fight with Esdeath, meaning she would have a tough time finding him. And, on top of that, Nero was able to predict and react the attacks of a guy who could see the future! This means that he could possibly predict Esdeath's attacks and avoid them a head of time. Peep: And to top it all off, Magnetism, Nero's main form of attack, actually gets stronger in cold temperatures, meaning the fact that Esdeath's main method of attack was actually a disadvantage. Necro: And our last point. Esdeath's sword was also a disadvantage. Why? Because it's made of metal. Most metallic alloys have Iron in them, meaning Risotto could just flat out control her sword! Which would mean that she would have to use her Demon's Extract more, and that she would tire out quicker. Peep: And in all honesty, if Risotto really wanted too, he could cut her a bunch and steal the iron from her blood and suffocate her to death. Necro: And when it came down to strategy, Nero's was far superior. Both of these two are amazing planners, but Nero has shown himself to be a better on the fly planner, and predicting attacks from Doppio was just way more impressive then anything Esdeath has ever done in the brains department. Popup: We aren't saying that Esdeath is stupid. We're just saying that she's not as smart or clever as Nero. Peep: So, in the end Esdeath had the brawn, but Nero had the brains, skill and speed to pull the win. Necro: Esdeath had a lot going for her, But Nero's POLAR opposite powers caused her to FREEZE up. ' Finale (86).jpg|'Necromercer''' ' '''Peep: (Groans) The winner is Risotto Nero.' Next Time Rey vs Chris Griffin Trivia * This fight was done to commemorate Golden Wind's finale. * Esdeath is Necro's waifu...so this one hurt * This is the start to the NecroLife season, which is basically Necro completing all of peep's unfinished work, and all of their collabs. Category:Necromercer Category:Created By Necromercer Category:Peep4Life Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Team leaders" themed Death Battles Category:'Leaders' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Collaboration Fights Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Akame ga Kill vs Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Assassin Vs. Assassin Themed Death Battles Category:NecroLife Season Category:Necrolife Season Premeire Category:Season Premiere Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:NecroLife Completed Category:Completed by Necromercer